happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2016
21:55:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:55:10 /Hi Lumpy 21:55:10 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 21:56:03 Oh great. 21:56:06 lol 21:56:07 He's back 21:56:09 hey asshole 21:56:19 !Lumpy you asshole 21:56:22 It's the older version 21:56:31 the new one kinda broke 21:56:32 what was the command Neil 21:56:34 oh 21:56:35 fuck 21:56:35 Sandgar, Please don't swear ;~; 21:56:42 you sure 21:57:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:57:36 damn Ditto 21:57:38 Ditto is an asshole 21:57:41 fuck you Lumpy 21:57:53 Removed 21:57:54 if it tried blocking someone 21:57:59 i would take its rights off 21:58:11 Don't worry 21:58:16 I removed the plugin 21:58:19 good 21:58:23 I hate that plugiin 21:58:35 I do not think a bot should have a place to blocking 21:58:42 Yeah 21:58:48 only reason I gave Lumpy mod rights 21:58:51 is so that a mod can't kick him 21:59:04 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 21:59:05 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 21:59:06 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 21:59:27 ..... 21:59:30 admin always have the right to kick mods 21:59:32 Ewe 21:59:39 It got bad for gage 21:59:45 oh eyah 21:59:46 That's...fun.... 21:59:48 i was skinned 21:59:49 and ate 22:04:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:04:23 /kill Sandgar 22:04:24 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 22:04:25 This looks tasty! 22:04:36 Dude no 22:04:50 That's weird 22:04:58 Gage likes it 22:05:41 You guys are insane 22:05:59 *Happy Tree Friends* wiki 22:06:02 yes i do 22:06:36 you say it real quick 22:07:08 Eww 22:07:14 >-< 22:07:28 Gage 22:07:48 waht 22:07:55 what am I suppose to say again 22:07:57 Do the /kill for you 22:08:24 /kill 22:08:28 ./kill Sandgar 22:08:30 no . 22:08:34 /kill Sandgar 22:08:38 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 22:08:54 OMG 22:09:02 XD 22:09:03 Well 22:09:14 That was weird 22:09:26 Yeah. 22:09:28 ... 22:09:33 lol 22:09:35 I can make em for you two too 22:09:43 /kill MrCreeper500 22:09:43 Isn't there one for Juan 22:09:48 There was 22:09:49 oh yeah 22:09:55 but that plugin broke 22:10:00 mine is down too 22:10:02 Bloody hell. 22:10:36 All cause I made it kick Ditto when he does that ;-; emote 22:10:46 lol 22:10:46 wow 22:10:51 ddid you take that code out 22:11:03 I had to replace the plugin 22:11:11 The other was too far gone 22:11:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeW2vHkXwVE 22:11:25 wow 22:12:16 this guy can rap 22:12:19 I love Watsky 22:13:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPUqjOo3Nrk 22:15:05 I feel sick ~_~ 22:19:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:19:46 /kill MrCreeper500 22:19:46 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 22:20:22 Haha oh my god 22:20:58 One of you try 22:21:39 Gage 22:21:51 /kill MrCreeper500 22:21:52 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 22:21:52 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 22:21:55 /kill MrCreeper500 22:21:56 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 22:21:56 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 22:22:01 0_0 22:22:09 Wow 22:22:20 that is umm 22:22:21 messed up 22:22:29 That's just...wow 22:22:29 ....appalling 22:22:38 Shocking 22:22:41 Disturbing 22:22:47 Awesome 22:22:52 And slightly awesome 22:23:11 Dang it Neil I wanted to say that 22:23:15 lol 22:23:17 well 22:23:20 you guys want some 22:23:25 You can get me back 22:23:53 That's what the /kill stuff are for 22:23:55 petty revenge xD 22:24:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl3ELiPXFRo 22:24:08 Neil got me loving this 22:25:28 Brb 22:25:35 'k 22:26:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:26:15 No thanks 22:26:24 I'd rather not have something kill me. 22:26:35 okay 22:26:39 Terry needs one 22:26:41 :# 22:26:42 also 22:26:59 this will probablyt be where we will be until we get the alex hirsch show 22:27:10 http://hirschopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 22:27:15 can't wait to use this wiki 22:28:50 What's the number after Terry's username? 22:30:52 528 22:31:28 I am stumped 22:31:37 I can't think of anything for Terry 22:31:48 anyone here 22:31:55 this si weird guys 22:31:59 What? 22:32:01 but I can't see messages posteed until 22:32:04 i post somethign 22:32:19 Meansyou need to refresh 22:32:20 Terrios528 22:32:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 22:32:28 Yeah. 22:32:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:32:46 I mean I can't think of a death 22:33:08 I'm not giving any ideas 22:33:09 Lol 22:33:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPoEA43cqKc 22:33:57 well 22:34:06 give him a crazy HTF death 22:35:04 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 22:39:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:39:52 /Lumpy, feed me 22:39:56 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 22:39:59 The wiki 22:40:02 Gf 22:40:06 Wiki 22:40:06 Why. 22:40:08 /kill Terrios528 22:40:09 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 22:40:11 Who's getting kicked now? 22:40:16 I'm not far behind her tbh 22:41:05 Awh please don't 22:41:17 No onw eleve gf wiki 22:41:48 I'm about done with using wikia 22:41:48 !seenon 22:41:49 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 22:41:53 !tellon 22:41:55 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 22:41:56 Desi 22:41:57 I want to ask 22:42:05 You protect random strangefs all the time 22:42:11 But younnever help me 22:42:26 I am one of ypur closest firends 22:42:33 And ypu gove strangers more help 22:43:11 Gage you're also the strongest person I know. 22:43:26 I mean about my things 22:43:30 You never really ask for help. 22:43:54 Plus there is no way I can help you. I can't even help those "strangers" 22:44:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:08 wBella 22:44:10 I can't help anybody. I'm seriously the one who supports from the sidelines. 22:44:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:44:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:37 All im sating is 22:44:41 You are leaving thr wiki 22:44:47 And it upsets me.you are 22:44:59 All i want to do is stop the lying and hiding and all the bullshit 22:45:04 That makes it not a good place 22:45:52 I'm not leaving the wiki because of you Gage 22:46:12 I'm leaving the wiki because I'm tired of other people on that wiki 22:46:17 Who 22:46:49 Well I think you can guess one of them 22:47:14 Juan, Pk, Ditto are all I can think of myself 22:47:22 But gage knows you better 22:47:30 Yeah 22:47:38 I have no problem with PK or Ditto 22:47:49 They're both reasonably nice to me. 22:48:32 Same 22:48:46 Juan, I know for damn sure Meph will be back 22:48:47 Both of them hate you 22:48:56 @Gage 22:49:04 *dang 22:49:28 Yeah 22:49:33 Juan has some problesm 22:49:50 Major problems 22:49:55 And then to be honest, I don't really like Kitten that much anymore 22:50:06 She's gonna be gone soon 22:50:11 I know 22:50:13 once Wikia gets the report 22:50:17 But Juan won't 22:50:22 True 22:50:36 He told me that I had no idea what the words I was saying meant. 22:50:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 22:50:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:51:12 And he blocked me. 22:51:19 When? 22:51:27 Last week? 22:51:30 Who 22:51:32 Friday I think 22:51:34 Also creeper 22:51:38 Wikia wont do anytging 22:51:49 Unless kittencyat posts a tgread 22:52:06 Oh 22:52:23 So she is stuck.there 22:52:24 But yeah he also said Gage was brainwashing me. Like what he was saying was lies 22:52:37 So juan vanned you 22:52:39 For how long 22:52:43 He told that to me too 22:52:56 Hoe can i brainwash people 22:53:14 Oh he still has my pm blocked 22:53:23 Same 22:54:01 If anything I should have been the one to block him 22:54:20 All ik 22:54:24 Juan is dangerous 22:54:44 And morally blind 22:55:09 Yes 22:55:18 He is inceatious 22:55:29 Okay do you guys know what else he accused me of. 22:55:37 What? 22:55:45 He accused me of like liking Kolbie. 22:55:49 Seriously.... 22:55:50 Like 22:56:06 He has had sex with his male cousins 22:56:11 She is my sister. What the heck makes you think I'd...?? 22:56:23 *throws up* 22:56:32 It was all consenting 22:56:34 But still 22:56:52 Omg Neil xP 2016 06 23